


Minusy dorosłości

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alison Erica i Boyd żyją, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, I mają się całkiem dobrze, M/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorastanie ma swoje plusy i minusy, choć to od ciebie zależy co włożysz do jakiej kategorii</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minusy dorosłości

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Please tell me you’re not pregnant.
> 
> 24.05.2016 - 18:00

          Im bliżej jesteś trzydziestki, tym bardziej zaczynasz zauważać różne dziwne rzeczy. Twoi znajomi kończą studia, dostają swoją pierwszą, prawdziwą pracę, tworzą nowe związki. Potem przychodzi czas na śluby, kupno domu i unikanie wieczornych wyjść do klubu, bo woli się posiedzieć z rodziną przed telewizorem. Ale wszystko jest okej, dopóki nie nadchodzi jeszcze jedna zmiana, ta najmniej oczekiwana.  
          Pierwsza dobrą wiadomość ogłosiła Kira, za zaledwie kilka miesięcy miał pojawić się na świecie mały McCall. Pierwsze dziecko w watasze to zawsze było coś więcej. Gwarantowało ciągłość tradycji, stałość terytorium. W dodatku wataha miała mieć kolejnego rodzonego wilkołaka, to był dobry powód do świętowania. Jednak potem zaczęło być coraz dziwniej.  
          Druga była Erica, która z uśmiechem na twarzy zawiadomiła, że w domu watahy można urządzić nie jeden, a dwa dziecinne pokoje. Nie minął miesiąc, a podobną wiadomość obwieściła Alison. Isaac był z siebie dumny, jakby dokonał nie wiadomo jak ważnego czynu. I chyba to było ostatnim gwoździem do trumny alfy.  
          Derek szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę sypialni, gdzie, jak doskonale wiedział, był jego mąż. Stiles podniósł na moment wzrok, jednak po chwili wrócił do przeglądania dokumentów.  
\- Hej, stało się coś? - zapytał w końcu, gdy Hale cały czas stał w drzwiach.  
\- Błagam powiedz mi, że nie jesteś w ciąży – wyrzucił z siebie, patrząc na Stilinskiego z nadzieją.  
          Niedowierzające spojrzenie jakie posłał mu jego mąż, powinno być odpowiedzią na wszystko. Dlatego z ulgą zbliżył się do łóżka i opadł na nie. Ostatnio miał już tego dość.  
\- Ale wiesz, gdybyś chciał pewnie znalazło by się kilka sposobów. Mogę poszukać – zaproponował.  
          Upadek Dereka na ziemię, był chyba dostateczną odpowiedzią. A Stiles śmiejąc się doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy mu się nie znudzi zaskakiwanie swojego męża.


End file.
